ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Alien X
Alien X is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Celestialsapien from the Forge of Creation. Alien X has three personalities: Serena, the 'voice of love and compassion', Bellicus, the 'voice of rage and aggression', and Ben, the 'voice of reason'. All three of these voices combine to form Alien X's speech. Otherwise, Alien X is silent. The only things he will say are what he will be doing - what Ben, Bellicus, and Serena have agreed to do. As Serena and Bellicus have been arguing for eternity and before they had no tiebreaker, getting them to focus on any present task is difficult at best. This leaves Alien X's body trapped in place, floating about a foot above the ground until an agreement is made. Appearance Alien X is a humanoid alien whose entire body is solid black, excluding his hands, which are white. He has tiny white star-like spots all over his body, giving him the appearance of a starry night sky. His eyes are green and lack pupils, and his forehead bears three horn-like protrusions. In Omniverse, Alien X is largely the same as before, but with minor changes. His chin is now bigger, his body is more muscular, his horns are smaller, and the stars on his body are brighter than before. Alien X wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Alien X is omnipotent, being able to warp reality, time, and space with ease and at any level he wishes. Even his thoughts can become real. In short, Alien X can do anything.AzmuthThe Forge of Creation Alien X can create time waves to reverse events on a specific area.X = Ben + 2 Alien X can create and recreate an entire universe at will.So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies Alien X is nearly invulnerable, as he was completely unharmed when the Anihilaarg destroyed the universe around him. Alien X can self-duplicate, create galaxies to suck in other beings, and travel at high speeds. He also possesses superhuman strength, the ability to grow to a gigantic size, and hand-to-hand combat skills.Universe vs. Tennyson Alien X possesses telekinesis and is capable of deflecting energy attacks.Weapon XI: Part 1 Alien X can bond his power with other Celestialsapiens if they agreed. Weaknesses In order for Alien X to perform any action, including simple movement and transforming back, all three of his personalities must agree to do so. This has proven to be a major weakness, as Serena and Bellicus weren't interested in dealing with present affairs and wanted to finish past ones that weren't possible to deal with without Ben. In Omniverse, Ben still needs to consult Bellicus and Serena to get control. He's just better at it now. Alien X is vulnerable to having his powers absorbed, as Ben and Azmuth have implied that Darkstar and Osmosians can absorb his omnipotent powers. Other Celestialsapiens, like the Galactic Gladiator, can harm Alien X. Like the rest of his kind, Alien X cannot survive on Anur Vladias. Alien X's actions onto reality can be neutralized and reversed by the intervention of other Celestialsapiens. Alien X would not survive omniversal or timeline destruction unless he combined his powers with a group of Celestialsapiens in advance. History |-|Alien Force = ;Ben *Alien X first appeared in X = Ben + 2, Alien X stopped a flood caused by a broken dam. After much fruitless argument, Ben convinces Serena and Bellicus to transform him into another alien (mostly by insulting them). Ben swore that he won't use Alien X again, as it is not worth the price. |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *In The Forge of Creation, Ben half-heartedly turned into Alien X in hopes of learning the locating of the Forge of Creation from Bellicus and Serena. However, they start debating about other things as usual when Paradox suddenly appears, putting himself in danger by going into the presence of Bellicus and Serena, who almost voted to destroy him. Paradox reverted Alien X back into Ben before the two personalities could come to a vote. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Alien X appeared in the flashback. ;Albedo *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Negative Alien X was mentioned by Paradox, where in an alternate timeline, Albedo turned into Alien X and was trapped motionless for nearly a year. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies, Alien X was unable to stop the Anihilaarg destroying the universe. However, Ben managed to convince Bellicus and Serena to recreate a near identical copy. *In Universe vs. Tennyson, Alien X defeated the Galactic Gladiator, winning the trail for recreating the universe. *In Weapon XI: Part 1, Alien X battled the Rooters and the brainwashed Amalgam Kids. *In A New Dawn, Alien X appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;Skurd *In A New Dawn, Skurd used Alien X's DNA to create a sword for Chromastone which managed to pierce the Anihilaarg's barrier. Appearances Alien Force Season 1 *''X = Ben + 2'' (first appearance) Ultimate Alien Season 2 *''The Forge of Creation'' (first reappearance) Season 3 *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (flashback, cameo) Omniverse Season 1 *''So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies'' (first reappearance) Season 6 *''Universe vs. Tennyson'' *''Weapon XI: Part 1'' Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo by Ben; DNA used by Skurd) Online Games *Alien Attack Video Games Alien X using his powers.PNG|Alien X in "Vilgax Attacks" Project Exonaut - Alien X.png|Alien X Exosuit in "Project Exonaut" Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Alien X appears in the game, but only in the cutscenes for the Xbox 360, Wii, PS2 and PSP versions. He is not a playable alien, being replaced by Cannonbolt or Murk Upchuck in the DS version. Project Exonaut Alien X is a playable Exosuit of the Atlas Brigade on Project Exonaut. He is available for purchase at level 20 for 1000 coins. His Weapon Mod similar to Ultimate Swampfire, decreases the Marksman's clips to 3 shot's, but greatly increases the firing rate, speed, accuracy and damage. Naming and Translations Etymology His name, made up of "Alien", a reference to being an extraterrestrial life form, and a transformation, and "X", the roman numeral for 10, and referring to his mysteriousness, as well as the fact that he's Ben's tenth alien in Alien Force. Trivia *Alien X had concept art drawn by Eric Canete, whereas his final design was created by Glenn Wong, with color styling by Chris Hooten. *The original plan for Alien X had him with two faces talking to represent two personalities in one body. However, because of animation challenges and the fact that Alien X has one male and one female personality, which wasn't reflected by the faces, the idea was scrapped. *Alien X is the most powerful being in the Omnitrix. However, Dwayne McDuffie once refuted the statement. }} **Ben acknowledges this, but concedes that transforming into him is not worth the cost. *Alien X, like his birthplace, exists outside the universes (time and space). Beings existing outside time and space are simultaneously everywhere and nowhere at the same time. **Also, this implies that since Ben Prime and Ben 10,000 share the same Celestialsapien DNA in their Omnitrices, the Alien X transformation used by them is the same Alien X, not just genetically, but literally. *Derrick J. Wyatt feels that Alien X is probably too much of a pain for Ben to use unless there's no other option. *Derrick J. Wyatt once claimed Alien X could destroy a multiverse, but it would take six thoughts. He later refuted the statement, saying he did not remember making the initial claim. *In Alien Force, Ben served as the tiebreaker for Alien X; if two of the personalities agreed on something, the motion was carried. This was altered in Omniverse, as all three personalities must agree. *In Universe vs. Tennyson, Ben offers to let the two personalities argue between themselves for eternity if they give him full control over Alien X. Serena agrees, followed by an initially reluctant Bellicus, giving Ben full control over Alien X. This is seen again in Weapon XI: Part 1. *Alien X's starred body isn't simply "aesthetic"; rather, Alien X, and by extension all Celestialsapiens contain their own "pocket universes". This explains how Paradox was able to travel inside Alien X and speak to Ben whilst he was arguing with Serena and Bellicus before reversing the transformation. *Sometime between the events of The Final Battle: Part 2 and The Forge of Creation, Ben had had the Ultimatrix modified to lock the Alien X transformation, to both prevent himself from accidentally transforming into him and as a safety measure to keep someone like Albedo from using it. The only way to access Alien X was to use a pair of keys in Gwen and Kevin's possession. *In A Jolt from the Past, Rook speaks of Alien X, but believes he is just a rumor. Ben tries to convince him that Alien X is real, but Rook doesn't believe him and asks Ben to transform and show him, which Ben refused. **This conversation happens again in So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies, and by the end of the episode, Rook sees Alien X for real, but after the universe is restored by Ben, his memory of Alien X no longer remains and he disbelieves Ben when the latter says that he used Alien X to recreate the Universe. **Finally, on seeing Celestialsapiens and Alien X in Universe vs. Tennyson, Rook believes Ben. *In Andreas' Fault, a fan of Ben refers to the Alien X smoothie as a disappointment as well as saying it tastes like "filler." This is a reference to Alien X's constant standing in the series. *Ironically, in many promotional images of him, Alien X is posing dramatically (like in the openings to Alien Force and Ultimate Alien), while in the actual series, most of the time, he is frozen in a standing-up position. *Alien X was the first alien featured in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien to not be voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. *Before Alien X appeared, the opening of Alien Force showed only a silhouette of him. After he appeared, it began showing his full image. *Alien X is a Nano and a former NPC in the game FusionFall. *In Project Exonaut, Alien X is a level 10 suit. *Alien X with his celestial abilities and appearance are similar to the hero Captain Universe from Marvel Comics. Notes References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Man of Action Glenn Wong Glen Murakami Dwayne McDuffie Duncan Rouleau See Also *Atomic-X (fusion of Atomix and Alien X) Category:Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Heroes Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males